The Party
by CeruleanWindxx
Summary: Shadow is at Sonic's birthday party. The party's pretty wild... what will happen? Warnings: Homosexuality, suggestive themes, and language.


**This is one I've had on my phone for a while.**

 **Warnings: Homosexuality, suggestive themes, language**

 **Pairing: Sonadow (Sonic x Shadow)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic characters mentioned in this story. I wish I did, though.**

{Shadow's POV}

Okay, so it was Sonic's birthday. Yup, I was at his party. Not like I wanted to be there. But, I couldn't say no, not when he was so hopeful that I'd hang out with him for once.

It was way better than I imagined. There were colourful disco lights illuminating the room, snacks, drinks, and a DJ.

How come I haven't seen that blue hedgehog yet?

"WHAT'S UP, GUYS!" It was the blue speedster himself, making a grand entrance. The crowd erupted in cheers, saying things like 'Happy birthday!' and 'There he is!'

I sighed, leaning against the wall, watching everyone. This party was gonna get crazy, I could tell. And there Sonic was, standing in front of me with a cheerful smile.

"Shads! You came!" He looked delighted to see me.

I sighed again and crossed my arms. "Yup. So what's the plan for tonight?"

"You'll see." He winked at me. "Why don't you come dance with everyone?"

It was now that I realized everyone around me was dancing, swaying and moving with the music.

I shook my head. "No way."

But he grabbed my hand anyway and pulled me onto the dance floor. "Yeah! Let's dance."

I reluctantly began to dance, glaring at Sonic. "Fine, but I don't like it."

As you probably know, I'm good at hiding my emotions. I only had a little crush on Sonic, I promise! ...Okay, maybe I jerked off to him once or twice...

"Let's go, people! Truth or Dare!" Rouge's shout rang through the room, barely audible through the pounding music.

My eyes widened. "Do I have to play?" I asked Sonic anxiously.

"Yup!" He grabbed my hand again and pulled me towards the circle where everyone was gathered.

I seated myself beside Sonic and sighed. This was going to end badly.

"Okay Silver, you first. Truth or Dare?" Rouge asked, grinning.

He looked terrified as he answered, "Truth."

"Silver, have you ever realized your quills look like weed?" Everyone laughed at this.

The white hedgehog looked awfully embarrassed. "Yes actually, but it's stylish in the future."

"You get to ask anyone now, Silver!" Rouge announced with the same grin.

"Okay..." Silver paused to think. "Sonic! Truth or Dare!"

The cobalt-furred hedgie calmly answered, "Truth."

"Do you like anyone? I mean, like like." Silver smirked and gazed at the blue speedster.

Sonic nodded. "Yup. Tails! Truth or Dare?"

The yellow kitsune fidgeted nervously. "Umm, Dare?"

"I dare you to kiss Amy!" Sonic chuckled and watched as the two leaned in for a kiss.

~After The Game~

I got a drink and stood against the wall to enjoy it. Sonic was visiting with his friends, so I decided to give him some space.

But he was at my side again in a matter of minutes. "Shadow, you're gonna get drunk," he scolded, taking the drink from my hand.

I kind of was at this point. And I couldn't even control myself when Sonic was right in front of me, just begging to be...

God, no. I can't go thinking that. He doesn't want to do that right now. I just stared back, lost for words.

"You're drunk," he sighed. "That's why I don't drink!" But I barely heard him. And I didn't know what was happening when he pulled me into a secluded hallway, a little more quiet.

I must have looked pretty bad. Sonic just smirked at me. "Shadow, I've seen you in your shower... don't ask me why."

I finally got my senses back and frowned. "What? What did you see...?"

"Oh, nothing, just you _jerking off to me._ "

I'm dead. Dammit, he knows. Fuck! "Umm... were you just high?"

"Shads, you know very well I don't smoke or drink. But it's okay. I don't mind. In fact, that was slightly entertaining." That smirk stayed on his face, and I was awfully flustered at this point.

"Agh! Okay fine, I was! Happy?!" I sighed loudly and averted my gaze, my cheeks bright red.

I was kind of pinned to the wall, the blue speedster's face dangerously close to mine. "Indeed. I'm ecstatic. That was the hottest thing I've ever seen," he whispered, sounding quite seductive, but it might have just been my drunk-ass mind.

And he started to _imitate me._

"Oh, Sonic! Ugh, god yes! Harder! Mmmhh, yeahhhh...! That's what you sounded like, Shads."

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered, my heart pounding as our noses almost brushed.

He smiled a soft smile. "It was nice, but I want to recreate that for you. Help you feel those feelings."

And he slammed his lips onto mine. Ugh, don't stop... it felt so warm, so good.

He pulled away and looked at me, confused. "Why are you moaning so loud? It's just a damn kiss."

"Sorry," I breathed, pulling him close and going in for another kiss, careful not to moaned this time. Sonic shoved his tongue into my mouth and intertwined it with mine. Seriously, don't stop...

Finally we parted, deprived of air and gasping. "You really turn me on," Sonic murmured, brushing his hand along my quills.

"I-I'm so fucking horny now," I blurted out suddenly. "Why must you be so sexy?"

The blue-furred hedgie just shrugged, walked down the hallway a bit and opened his bedroom door. "Come here, you."

Yes. I was finally going to be fucked by that sexy speed demon. I walked down the hall and into the bedroom, watching Sonic close and lock the door behind us. This was going to be a long night...

{The End}


End file.
